


oh, mommy dearest!

by venussin



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Demoncest, Hand Jobs, Incest, Levi would have a mommy kink fight me, M/M, Making Out, Mommy Kink, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venussin/pseuds/venussin
Summary: It starts out as a joke.And then realizations happen.
Relationships: Leviathan/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 156





	oh, mommy dearest!

**Author's Note:**

> this is my contribution for our best boy satan's bday! 
> 
> inspired on a chat in which the brothers start calling him mom lol

It had all started when he decided to send that stupid message. 

It wasn’t  _ his  _ fault that his brothers were careless pigs. They always went around leaving stuff in places they shouldn’t, making an unnecessary mess. If they wanted to be messy so be it, they could do whatever they wanted out of their rooms, but when it came to shared spaces, Satan drew the line. He was going to set the House of Lamentation on fire if he tripped with a stray shoe  _ one more time _ . 

That’s why he sent that. He just wanted the owner of the jacket to pick it up. 

_ You’re like a mom, lol. _

_ Okay, mom! Thank you! _

_ I’ll be late today, mother.  _

Fuck his brothers. He wasn’t their damn  _ mother,  _ he was just a perfectly reasonable demon who expected at least a drop of decency and order around the house they had to —unfortunately— share. 

He was hoping they would stop after that conversation, but to his aggravation, they seemed bent on turning the joke into a recurrent theme during the next couple of days. 

“Oh, good morning, mom!” Asmo cheerfully greeted him when he showed up to breakfast. 

“Yo, mom, did you sleep well last night?” 

Other than the slight twitch of his eyebrow betraying his seemingly passive exterior, he kept his cool and decided to not give in to the mocking. That would only fuel them. 

“Huh, mom seems weirdly calm today,” Levi snickered behind his hand. Satan directed his glare at him, making sure to look as murderous as possible. He counted it as a victory when the demon yelped and looked down at his food. 

“Well, I’m glad you seem to be in a good mood,  _ mother _ ,” Lucifer said, and Satan jumped in his seat, his neck making a cracking sound from how fast he turned around to stare daggers at him. The bastard had the audacity to continue eating as if he hadn’t said anything, just a small smirk tugging at his lips. 

“Are you  _ fucking  _ serious-” 

So much for keeping his composure. 

He knocked three times out of courtesy and swiftly opened the door to the twins’ room. As usual, they were both cuddled up in Beel’s bed. Sometimes he wondered if having a second bed in that room was a waste of space. 

“Both of you, get up. We’re late,” he turned on the light on his way in and walked up to Beel’s bed to pull away the cover. Belphie groaned and hid his face in his brother’s neck. 

“Go away.” 

“You say that every time, as if it’s going to change anything,” he rolled his eyes. “Come on, up.” 

Beel blinked blearily at him but made no attempts to move. Instead, the arm he had around Belphie’s waist just clung tighter. Satan sighed.

“There’s Ogre Tongue Soup and Backstabbing Sandwiches for breakfast.” 

The gluttonous demon was up in the blink of an eye and, like the good brother he was, he made sure to scoop Belphie into his arms and carry him into the bathroom so they could get ready. Well, at least food never failed with Beel. 

Satan looked at his clock and, probably not for the last time, sighed once more. Being the only responsible one of the bunch was exhausting.  _ Lucifer is responsible, too _ , his mind supplied, and he scoffed at his own logical brain. Lucifer was too busy sucking Diavolo’s dick. Somebody else had to take the brunt of keeping everyone in order when their dear older brother was not around, and that somebody happened to be Satan. 

Levi walked past the door, backpack slung over one shoulder and a Ruri-chan body pillow under his other arm. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Satan and peered into the twins’ room. 

“Why are you here?”

“Why are you carrying  _ that,”  _ he pointed to the pillow. Levi looked down at it and then back at Satan. He shrugged. 

“I like it,” he answered, like that explained enough. “Are you looking for Beel and Belphie?” 

“They’re getting ready, I came here to wake them up.” 

“Oh,” Levi’s snake-like eyes lit up with a particular glint and his lips twitched, forming into a devious smirk. Satan knew where this was going before he even opened his mouth. 

“Don’t say it-”

“That’s nice of you, mom.” 

His horns and tail were out as soon as Levi got the words out. He surged at him, his vision red and focused on his coward of a brother, who immediately ran away with a giggle. He chased him down the hallway, narrowly missing Mammon on the way.

“H-hey! What the fuck!” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


With time, they all thankfully forgot about the incident. He would still get teased for being too uptight or for caring too much about small details, but at least the whole  _ mom _ thing was over. 

Except with Levi. 

It was strange how much he insisted on calling Satan variations of “mom”. He would look for every instance in which he could bother him: when Satan was on cooking duty, when he was dragging Mammon to the library to help him with his homework, when he would reluctantly pick up and fold the mess of clothes Asmo had made after choosing an outfit. 

The first couple of times he found it infuriating. His blood boiled at the mere sound of it, his demon form fully taking over him (even worse when his other brothers would laugh along). After a while though, it just became mildly annoying, like a particularly persistent fly. 

Satan was pretty good at tuning out what irritated him. Centuries of taming his anger had taught him enough self control to not react to whatever stupid habit his brothers picked up. This was nothing. His dumb older brother would not get a rise out of him. 

And yet Levi kept doing it. 

Satan started wondering what was the motive, if it wasn’t simply to anger him. 

  
  


“Levi, sit up straight.” 

The demon raised his head, looking away from the homework he was trying to solve and posing inquisitive eyes on Satan. 

“Huh?”

“You’re going to get a hump if you don’t fix your posture,” he crossed his arms and leaned against his desk. 

“Ah, typical Satan,” Asmo laughed while he continued meticulously applying color to Mammon’s nails. 

“Why do ya always have a stick up your ass?” Mammon pointed at him with his free hand, though Asmo still chided him for moving too much. 

“Me being courteous enough to care about your back is  _ not  _ having a stick up my ass _ , _ ” he tried not to sound whiny. He failed, judging by Mammon’s fond grin. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Levi huffed, but he did listen to him and straightened up. Satan gave him a small nod, satisfied. 

The bell’s ominous tolls echoed throughout RAD, signaling the end of the day, and all the students stood up in cue. Satan decided it was time for him to go as well, so he started to carefully tuck his books into his bag.

“Well, I’m going to the library. See you.”

“Ah, wait, mommy-”

The four of them froze, Levi’s words left to hang in the air between them. It was so quiet in that moment that the only noises around them were the soft shuffling of the students leaving the classroom and the sound of Levi’s jaw clicking shut with mortification. 

And immediately after, Asmo and Mammon’s burst of laughter. 

“Wait, ya weren’t even kidding, were ya? Do ya need to be tucked into bed, too, bro?” 

“Oooh, why don’t you go ahead and call him mommy again?”

“W- _ what!? _ ” 

Satan noted Levi’s ears were red. He stared at him, but his brother refused to return his gaze. The longer Satan stared, the more his blush spread down his face and neck.

Huh. 

As curious as he was, he still didn’t want to waste another second in there. Whatever Levi was going to say could probably wait. He finished packing up his stuff and turned around, greeting his brothers with a quick wave as he walked away.

He stopped for a second before he reached the door and glanced at Levi over his shoulder. He felt yellow eyes on him, but they quickly shifted as soon as they noticed Satan looking back. His face was still tinted red.

_ Interesting _ . 

  
  
  
  
  


He had been curled up in his favorite corner of the library for two hours when the heavy wooden door opened and he heard footsteps coming in his direction. He lifted his head from the book he was reading and was slightly taken aback when he saw Levi searching for something among the infinite bookshelves. It was not often that his shut-in brother got out of his room. 

“Looking for something?” 

The demon jumped in his place, startled by the sound of Satan’s voice. 

“U-uh. Yeah. I mean, why else would I be here.” 

“Hm,” Satan let the snarky tone slide and turned back to his book. He was willing to bet Levi was still embarrassed by what had happened earlier. Luckily for him, Satan was feeling quite compassionate, so he wasn’t going to weaponize his slip of the tongue. 

The silence extended in the air between them, filled only by the soft rustle of Satan turning a page of his book and Levi’s low humming as he looked through the spines on the shelf. 

Satan tapped his finger on the paper. He was starting to get impatient; he wasn’t sure if  _ he  _ was the one imagining the tension or if his brother was at all aware of it. He wanted to ask Levi about it, wanted to know if it was only part of the ongoing joke or... something else entirely. Part of him wished to hear it again, if only to be able to humiliate Leviathan and finally get some much deserved revenge. 

He kept quiet for one, two, three more minutes, tried to give Levi a way out before he could corner him. The other demon found whatever it was he was looking for in the first place and plopped down on a chair a couple tables away from Satan. 

Well, he may have been a literal demon from hell, but he still respected the unspoken rule of not distracting someone who was reading. There was nothing he hated more than being interrupted when he was immersed in a good book, and Levi seemed to be quite entertained by —he took a quick glance at the cover—  _ The Tale of the Seven Lords.  _ Seriously, did he ever get tired of rereading that novel? 

He didn’t know how many hours had passed by the time he let his book close with a satisfying  _ thud _ . He looked outside one of the big windows, but it was hard to guess how late it was, given that it was always dark in Devildom. It was probably around dinner time, and, if his memory served him right, Levi was supposed to be on cooking duty today. It would be wise if they left before Lucifer started bothering by asking where they were. 

Satan guided his eyes towards where Levi was sitting. 

He was slouching. Again. 

“Did you already forget what I told you?” 

Satan’s voice was loud in the deafening quiet of the room. Levi snapped his head up, eyes wide with confusion, and raised an eyebrow at him in lieu of a question. 

“Your posture.” 

Levi gaped at him. 

“Wh- you’re _still_ going on about that?”

“Well, it’s your fault for not listening to me.” 

The demon rolled his eyes, “I thought you were done trying to imitate Lucifer.” 

The sole mention of their oldest brother had Satan seething. Levi stood up and walked to the bookshelf to place the book in its correspondent spot, making the mistake of turning his back to Satan. He was behind him in a heartbeat, cornering Levi against the shelves. His brother jumped in his place when he felt his presence and looked at him over his shoulder.

“ _ Hey,  _ ever heard of personal space?”

“ _ What did you say,”  _ he asked in a low tone. Levi, weirdly enough, relaxed when he seemed to realize what had ticked Satan off. Almost like he was used to it. 

“Oh, is this about me comparing you to Lucifer? Well, sorry to break it to you, but you playing the overbearing mother role isn’t any different from Luci’s annoying nagging.” 

“Is that what you think?” He coiled his tail around the wrist that had been left mid air trying to put the book on the shelf. Levi looked at it from the corner of his eye and gulped, “How weird, I was beginning to think you liked my  _ overbearing mother role.”  _

“Huh? What are you talking about?”

Satan stepped closer, effectively trapping Levi as he plastered his chest against the other demon’s back.

“Or am I supposed to ignore that you called me-” 

“HUH!? No no no no, shut up, shut  _ up- _ ” 

“ _ Mommy,”  _ he whispered in Levi’s ear and smiled with near-sadism when he felt him shiver. He had him exactly where he wanted him, with nowhere to go and completely at Satan’s mercy. 

“T-that was a  _ joke!  _ I do  _ not  _ like it, I was just trying to annoy you!”

“Is that so? Because it rolled off your tongue quite easily. Almost like you’ve been wanting to say it all this time,” he moved his hips forward, making sure that Levi would feel his dick pressed against his ass. 

“S- _ satan,  _ stop-”

“Hm? What's that?” He pushed a knee between Levi’s legs and forced them open. “I don’t believe that’s my name. You need to ask me properly.”

“What the hell,” his breath hitched when he felt Satan’s hands around his waist, “W-what do you mean  _ properly _ , I’m your older brother!” 

“Call me mommy _. _ ” 

He was pleased to confirm the effect was immediate: Leviathan tensed up, his breath got caught in his throat, his ears turned red. And Satan may not have as good a nose as Asmodeus, the actual Avatar of Lust, but he could still detect the change in the atmosphere. What he was picking up was, most likely, arousal. 

“Get off me.” 

“Why would I, you seem to be enjoying yourself.” 

“We’ll be late for dinner and Lucifer is going to be mad, you might have a weird kink with getting punished by him but I  _ don’t,  _ so-” 

Satan moved the hand he had on Levi’s hip lower and cupped the growing erections. Levi let out a mixture of a yelp and a moan and quickly covered his mouth. 

“Now, now, don’t talk to me like that, or I’ll get mad. You don’t want mommy to get mad, do you?” he squeezed his dicks through his pants and Levi doubled over, his forehead hitting the shelf as he let out a groan. Of pain or pleasure, Satan wasn’t sure, but he didn’t particularly care either. 

“H- _ hah _ , you’re the worst...” 

“Am I? I’m just asking you to do a simple thing, Leviathan. Or is that too complicated for you? Can a dumb little demon like you even do such an easy task?” 

“I-,” the demon couldn’t finish the sentence and, instead of words, only his labored breathing left his mouth. He was shaking, Satan noticed. 

He leaned back a bit to look at Levi’s head and found exactly what he expected to find: his horns were out. That’s when he realized he could feel Leviathan’s tail swishing between his legs, as well. He smiled to himself; Leviathan had never been too good at keeping his demon form in check, especially when he became overwhelmed. Satan grabbed Levi’s tail by the base and  _ pulled.  _

Levi threw his head back and let it fall on Satan’s shoulder as he cried out, all attempts to quiet himself down forgotten. His hands scrambled on the shelf in an effort to hold onto something,  _ anything _ . Satan nuzzled his hair and nipped at his ear. 

“S-sa-,” he quickly put a hand over Levi’s mouth, pressing his nails into the skin of his cheek.

“Not my name,” he growled. 

Levi’s resulting whine was muffled by Satan’s hand. The demon screwed his eyes shut and inhaled through his nose. A couple seconds passed and then, very faintly, Satan thought he heard something. He removed his hand from Levi’s mouth, intent on making sure he wasn’t imagining things. 

“Say it again.” 

“M-mommy,  _ mommy, _ ” Levi started chanting like a plea, as if whatever had been holding him back from letting it out had finally snapped and now he couldn’t control it anymore.

Satan thought this would be it, that once he got the demon to finally say it he would be content enough to let him stew in his own humiliation. But something deep inside him wanted more,  _ needed  _ more. The way Levi was calling out to him, almost breathless, a blush high on his cheeks and the bulge in his pants twitching; Satan couldn’t stop here. He had to take it farther, make Levi beg for him. 

"That's right, baby," he whispered soothingly as he caressed Levi's dicks over his pants. "Mommy's here." 

"Mo-mommy... I want-" he cut himself off, a moan escaping his mouth when Satan slipped a hand under his pants.

"Hm? What do you want? Tell me." 

_ "Fuck,  _ please," the demon turned his head to the side and stared at his lips. He licked his own before diving in for a kiss, but Satan covered his mouth again before he could. 

"You are not getting anything if you don't ask for it like a good boy." 

Levi let out a shaky breath. 

"Touch me. Please, mommy, touch me, I'll be good," he pleaded. 

Satan smiled sweetly at him and decided he deserved a reward, so he gave in and crashed their mouths in a heated kiss while he started jerking him off. Levi made no effort to hide his eagerness, his tongue immediately darting out to meet Satan's. In demon form, his brother's tongue was as long as a snake's, so he struggled a bit to accommodate it as the kiss deepened. But Satan was nothing if not stubborn, and even when he could feel the wet muscle down in his throat, he simply let his mouth hang open so that his older brother could explore it. 

Meanwhile, he took both of Levi's dicks into his hand and stroked them together, the slick dripping from them making the movement smooth and easy. Levi was panting and letting out small whines with every stroke. His tail wrapped around Satan's leg almost possessively, and the tip slid up until it reached the blond's crotch. 

Satan stuttered when he felt the tail trying to slip under his own pants. With his free hand, he quickly undid his fly and allowed the appendage to slide inside. The tip played with the head of his cock for a bit and then pressed at the slit. Satan groaned, overwhelmed with the sensation while still having Levi's tongue down his throat. 

He sped up the hand that was wrapped around the dicks and Levi responded with a moan of his own. He pulled away and licked his lips, breaking the string of saliva that connected them to Satan's. 

"Shit, I think I'm close." 

He stopped and gripped at the base of the dual cocks. Levi formed a fist with his hand and hit the bookshelf, making some books topple over from the force. 

“ _ No,  _ no, please, Satan, please,” he was on the verge of crying, his eyes shiny with tears that were threatening to fall. Satan couldn’t stop himself and leaned closer to lick at them. Levi let out a small gasp, and when he pulled away the demon was blushing. 

“Then beg for it. You said you’re a good boy, didn’t you?,” he gave the upper member one long, teasingly slow stroke, taking his time to feel the pulsing skin beneath his hand and lightly squeeze the head where precum was gathering. 

Levi’s knees buckled, and he would’ve fallen if it wasn’t for the fact that he was standing between the wooden shelves and Satan’s chest. 

“ _Yes_! I’m a good boy, please lemme cum mommy,” he started babbling, the words coming out unfiltered, “please, I’ve been good, right? I’ve been good.” 

“That’s right baby, you’ve been good. You can come now,” he resumed the quick pace and stroked both dicks roughly, giving Levi no room to breathe. 

Satan left a chaste kiss on the patch of skin where shoulder met neck and then bit down, aiming to leave a hickey. Leviathan hiccuped when he felt the bite and then immediately went rigid; Satan had half a mind to cover his mouth in time before his brother let out a loud, high pitched whine and ropes of white landed on his hand (luckily, he’d also covered the head before it could soil the books).

The older demon slumped against Satan’s body and threw his head back with a sigh. 

“Levi,” he said, voice strained. Leviathan barely opened his eyes, lids heavy, and looked at him questioningly, “your tail.” 

Somewhere in the middle of his own orgasm, Levi had stopped fondling Satan’s cock and had accidentally squeezed it in a vice grip that was staving off his own orgasm. He yelped at the realization and murmured an apology before untangling the tail and pulling it out from his pants. 

Now, the problem was: Satan was still painfully,  _ painfully  _ hard. He had not anticipated how much the situation would affect him, but the result was impossible to ignore. He hid his face in the crook of Levi’s neck and grinded against his ass, muffling a small whine. 

“O-oh,” Levi sounded almost surprised, like he hadn’t been expecting Satan to get hard. “Do you want... help with that?” 

“It would be nice, yes,” he replied and then turned Levi around to face him. The older demon didn’t get the chance to ask what he was doing before Satan was pushing him down, forcing him to sink to his knees. 

He took out his cock and tapped the head on Levi’s lips. Without any more words, his brother opened his mouth and let Satan push his length inside. Satan sighed with relief when the warm wetness enveloped him, happy to finally get some stimulation. Levi’s serpentine tongue curled around his dick and a shiver ran down his spine. 

Truthfully, it wasn’t going to take much to make him come. 

He buried a hand in Levi’s purplish strands and started fucking into his mouth, chasing his release. The arousal that had settled in his lower stomach, heavy like a rock, was finally beginning to unravel, his skin thrumming with pleasure. 

“Do you want mommy’s milk, hm?” 

Levi moaned and gripped Satan’s hips, trying to bring him closer, even though there was no space left between them. 

When he was right at the peak, Satan pulled out his cock and jerked himself off with quick, efficient strokes. He tightened his grip on Levi’s hair and aimed at his face. 

“Open up _. _ ” 

His brother let his tongue roll out and sat back, waiting obediently: that was the last push Satan needed. He bit back a moan and finally reached his climax, painting Levi’s flushed face with spurts of cum. 

As he came down from the high, he rested his head on his arm and allowed himself a couple seconds to regain his breath. 

Which didn’t last long, because his DDD vibrated in his pocket with two messages. 

_ Hey, are you two done? Lucifer’s asking for you!!  _

_ If I get punished because you decided to play fuckbuddies in the library, you’re dead, ya hear me!! _

Ah, right. Satan shoot a quick response to Mammon and then occupied himself with looking somewhat presentable again. He searched for the handkerchief he always kept in his bag and cleaned himself up as best as he could. 

He glanced at Levi, who was still kneeling on the floor, eyes closed. His demon form had gone away, at least, but his face was... well. Satan kneeled in front of him and started wiping his own cum. 

“Gross,” the older demon scrunched his nose with disgust. It was kind of cute. 

“Yes, well. You did not say no,” he tugged Levi up and started fixing his clothes. “Come on, Lucifer’s going to kill Mammon  _ and  _ us if we keep him waiting any longer.” 

“Okay, mommy.” 

Satan stiffened. His dick, the absolute traitor, twitched weakly in his pants. He cleared his throat and adjusted himself.

“Maybe don’t say that in front of the others. Let’s go.” 

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to, feel free to follow me on my accounts:
> 
> [sfw](https://twitter.com/singingbluejay)
> 
> [nsfw](https://twitter.com/ddemonfucker) (please read the carrd byf!)


End file.
